Why did you leave us behind
by Tonyrobbertsen
Summary: Suddenly Steve disappears in thin air. For three years he lives in another state with another name. Although the people around him tell him he feels awkward due to his amnesia he feels there is someone in another state waiting for him. Returning to San Francisco is for Steve coming home. A little boy will come to his rescue.


A/N This story might be considered alternate universe for some readers. There are ones though in positions such as these in the story that would try something of this nature and manage to not have their superiors know anything about it. It is just something that came out of my imagination no disrespect to anyone is intended at all. Some artistic license had to be taken with some areas of my story. Thank you again for your patience and I hope you enjoy this latest offering.  
Thanks once again to Shergar for helping me to get this story fixed up where it could be posted.  
The last line of this story was a thought of hers that I had not included and I thank her for the use of her words for the last line of my story.

Disclaimer I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets Of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin.

Why Did You Leave Us Behind?

Chapter 1. The Wanted

March 31 1983: The day John Blaine tried to kill President Denver Royce. The  
FBI, who were responsible for the safety of the President of the United  
States, started an extensive investigation, known as Roycegate. They needed  
to find out how this could happen. How was it possible that John Blaine  
could come in such close range?

The outcome of Roycegate was negative for John Blaine, as well for the FBI  
itself. The attorney for the United States obtained enough evidence to put  
the attempted assassin of the president behind bars for life.

It was decided that the FBI needed new agents, to replace ones that would  
soon retire. One area that would need resupplied was the presidential  
detail. Considering the data a plan was formed. Other than promoting agents  
from within, a recruiting search was begun to find suitable men and women  
across the country.

The decision was rendered which qualifications would be required. They  
matched those qualifications to a list with the names of all law enforcement  
personnel between the age between 25 and 45 years old. All the names  
matching the age bracket and qualifications were put into a computer. The  
computer would sift out the best candidates. When the computer had completed  
its search the list had been narrowed down to about sixty five men and  
women. These all had an IQ of at least between 125 and 135 or higher; good  
to excellent marksmanship; fast and resilient as well as fair minded; and  
prepared to put their own lives at stake. This was to only name a few.

Almost at the top of the list appeared the name of Inspector Steven Keller  
at San Francisco Police Department. He had one of the best ratings of them  
all.

Once William Webster, special assistant to the assistant director, was  
notified of the results, he seemed highly interested in Steve Keller. He  
planned to pay a visit to SFPD himself to try to get the young man to come  
work for them.

After his arrival in San Francisco with another agent, a call was placed to  
Captain Rudy Olsen at SFPD. Olsen agreed to a meeting between Agents  
William Webster and Jeff Thomas and himself. They arrived promptly at ten  
a.m. to meet with Captain Rudy Olsen. Once seated Agent Webster wasted no  
time in explaining their reason for being there.

Olsen felt very proud that Steve was so highly sought after, as he knew how  
good a cop he was. He was cautious about any display of his feelings though,  
as he knew SFPD wouldn't want to lose such a fine detective. Besides that,  
he had an idea what Mike would think of this prospect for Steve. He finally  
spoke, carefully choosing his words.

"Gentlemen, I appreciate your interest in Inspector Keller. He is one of  
SFPD's finest young men. I think though I'd better summon him and Lieutenant  
Stone here for you to speak with personally. I won't guarantee what answer  
you receive but you can at least make your pitch to them," Olsen promised,  
then had his secretary notify Mike that he and Steve were wanted in his  
office.

Neither man was informed what they were called about just informed to come  
immediately. As they were about to walk out of the bullpen, they were halted  
by Norm Haseejian calling out to them. "I saw a few feds headed into Olsen's  
office about ten. I wonder if they need SFPD's top crime fighters help with  
a case."

Steve and Mike both looked at Norm to see if he was joking. They decided he  
wasn't and headed upstairs wondering what the feds wanted. As they arrived  
at Olsen's office the secretary informed them to go right in. After  
introductions were made Steve and Mike didn't have to wait long to find out  
what the feds wanted.

"Inspector Keller, as Captain Olsen has told you we're from the FBI. We came  
here to talk to you about coming to work for us. We are in need of good  
agents and your name came out as one of the top people in law enforcement.  
You would be one of the agents on the presidential detail. Your salary with  
us would be much higher than you are making here." Agent Webster minced no  
words. "I know it's a surprise as you weren't informed ahead of time we were  
considering you, much less that we had checked out your record. We do want  
you though; I think you'd be a real asset to our agency."

Steve was stunned beyond belief. If Steve was left incapable of speech, Mike  
didn't having that problem. Olsen saw Mike's facial coloring change in a  
blink.

"This young man isn't only my partner and best friend, he's also my son in  
law. When he and my daughter married they both agreed their children would  
be raised in vicinity close to their only grandparent, namely me. Now you're  
trying to take him away from not only SFPD, but the only family he's got  
besides his wife and child. Do you honestly think money could make up for  
that?"

"Mike, it's okay," Steve tried to calm him. "Agent Webster I'm very honored  
by your interest in me. My answer has to be no, as my father in law informed  
you, he's the only grandparent my children will have. There's no way we  
could live across the country from him. I need to be close to him as much as  
my children and my wife do."

"Shouldn't you first talk to your wife before a final decision, Inspector?  
Or perhaps I could speak with her myself?"

"Listen carefully, Agent Webster. I'll talk this over with Jeannie, but you  
stay away from my wife or I'll forget about being polite. Leave your number  
with Captain Olsen and you'll have my answer tomorrow." Steve's eyes burned  
into the FBI agent.

"No offense meant Inspector. Just sometimes I have a persuasive way with  
people." Agent Webster spoke so Steve couldn't be sure what he had implied.

Whatever Agent Webster meant by his words, Steve still felt angered by them.  
He hurried from Olsen's office before he could say or do something he might  
regret. Mike rushed after him leaving the feds for Olsen to finish dealing  
with.

Bill Tanner was entering the building when the two FBI agents were coming  
toward the exit. What he heard sent off warning signals to him.

"I want that young man, Jeff; Keller has all the makings of a first rate  
agent. Mark my words, I'll get him one way or the other," Agent Webster  
promised.

"He turned us down though, Bill. Even his father in law turned us down for  
him how are we going to get him?" Agent Thomas wondered what plan William  
Webster had in mind.  
"If he won't come to work for the FBI willingly than we'll just have him  
come work for us unwillingly. I will have him as an agent though," Agent  
Webster spoke sharply.

"Whatever plan you have in mind you know we'll do whatever you say, Bill.  
No matter what it takes," Agent Thomas assured Agent Webster.

Bill, doing his best to not show he was in a rush, hurried to find Mike. He  
took the stairs to get up to homicide. What Mike heard from Bill was told  
behind closed doors. Steve wasn't sure what Bill shared but he knew from  
Mike's face it wasn't good.

When Steve returned home that evening Jeannie waited for him with a smile.  
It didn't slip by her that something bothered Steve; she thought she knew  
what it was. She gave him a tight hug and kiss then spoke quietly to him.

"Don't worry anymore, honey. The feds know by now to whom you are married, a  
woman who doesn't let anyone mess with her or her family," Jeannie assured  
him.

"Did they call you, babe?" Steve couldn't hide his amazement at their nerve.

"Yes, they did. A female FBI agent suggested I should let you go, so you  
could work for them. It even was implied I would be paid a handsome amount  
of my choice. I told her to go to hell, that they're trying to rip apart a  
happy family." Jeannie decided not everything said to her should be told as  
she could feel Steve's anger at what he'd heard so far.

Steve hugged her again even closer. He was shaking from anger that they  
dared contact Jeannie on their own, much less that they indicated in not so  
many words she should divorce him. That news made him even more determined  
to turn down their offer.

"You're one hell of a woman, Jeannie Stone Keller. Sometimes I forget how  
lucky I am being married to you," Steve remarked with a grateful smile.

They were headed toward their bedroom when their son's cry stopped them.  
Steve and Jeannie looked at each other, both let out a sigh and went to  
tend to their son's needs.

Chapter two He Promised

Anytime now Jeannie could give birth to their second child. She was already two weeks overdue. She was about to drive Steve and Mike nuts. She could barely sleep anymore. Before Steve left the house to get Mike, she reminded him at least four times, "Make sure, Steve I can reach you at any time." Jeannie's tone sounded more urgent than the last time this was said.

"Yes sweetheart, just about everyone at SFPD knows how to reach me, especially Bill and Mike, so relax." Steve's assurance was very patient.

He kissed her, then headed for Mike's house. When Steve arrived he was slightly absent-minded. Mike noticed that and he laid his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Has my daughter given you a bad time this morning?" Mike teased.

"In a way. She's more nervous about making sure I could be contacted," Steve responded.

"That's natural for a mother and mother to be. It's your own fault though; you wanted another child," Mike joked lovingly.

"Hey, all of us did. Not just me; Jeannie wanted another baby. You put your two cents in too, asking when we were going to make you a grandfather again," Steve retorted.

"All right, so it wasn't all your fault. I accept responsibility for my part," Mike admitted, but noticed something else was on Steve's mind as well. "What else has you bothered, buddy boy?"

"They called Jeannie on their own, Mike. After I specifically told him to stay away from her, they had a female agent call to talk to Jeannie. And you know what the worse part of it was?" Steve couldn't hide his anger.

"I'm waiting to hear although them doing that on their own was bad enough," Mike answered.

"They basically suggested Jeannie divorce me so I could go take their job. They'd pay her an amount of her choice." Steve still found that hard to believe.

"They want you worse than I thought, son. That's a desperate ploy." Mike couldn't hide his shock.

"Well, being told that they'd contacted her and what was said sealed my decision. They'll get me over my dead body," Steve raged.

"I hope they've already moved on to their next candidate." Mike recalled what Bill had told him.

Once they arrived at Bryant Street, they headed to Olsen's office. Olsen was told Steve's decision stood from the day before. Since neither Steven or Mike trusted themselves to speak with the FBI after they'd contacted Jeannie, they requested Olsen make the call for Steve.

An hour after Steve left the house Jeannie's water broke. She started feeling pain worse than when their son was about to be born. She found herself feeling a little panicked. She called her neighbor who took care of their son when she and Steve both had to work.

Eileen hurried right over. She could tell Jeannie was in pain. She got Mikey ready and grabbed the daypack for him Jeannie had packed a week before, containing a few changes of clothing and toys to occupy a two and half year old, and Jeannie's suitcase. Once she got Jeannie into the car, she drove her with emergency flashers going to the hospital.

"Jeannie, were you able to notify Steve?"

"Oh no please, Eileen will you call him, you know the number."

Once they arrived at the hospital and Jeannie was taken away, Eileen put a call through to SFPD homicide division. Bill Tanner, who was grabbing a cup of coffee, got Steve's extension as Steve was in Mike's office.

"Homicide, Inspector Keller's extension, this is Inspector Tanner speaking," Bill answered.

"This is Eileen Henderson, Steve and Jeannie's neighbor. I must speak with Steve, please." Bill could tell her voice sounded anxious.

"Just a second," Bill responded, laying receiver down he went to Mike's door. "Sorry for interrupting but Steve's got a call from his neighbour, Eileen Henderson."

Steve hurried to his desk and picked up the receiver. He knew she would only call if Jeannie couldn't call herself. "Eileen, what's wrong?" Steve inquired, concerned.

"Jeannie's here at Herrick Memorial, Steve. She called me about an hour after you had left," Eileen informed him.

"Thanks for calling, I'll leave right now." Steve hung up and, pulling on his jacket ,went to tell Mike. "Mike, Jeannie's at the hospital. I'll call soon as I can."

"Do that, buddy boy. Hurry and get there. I'll drive over in a while," Mike promised.

Jeannie was going out of her mind. Steve had promised her he'd be there with her. She needed him desperately. As she grew more anxious about Steve's absence she started vomiting. Jeannie had been in labor more than four hours. The longer it took for Steve to arrive, the more fretful she became. Her anxiety caused her blood sugar to drop. The OB/GYN who was delivering Jeannie's baby realized there was a problem with the baby. He opted to use the vacuum extractor to complete the delivery. Jeannie realized something wasn't right. Before long, Jeannie and Steve's daughter had entered the world. After she had been cleaned and checked over Jeannie was allowed to hold her before she was taken to the nursery.

Jeannie had woken in her hospital room and didn't see Steve. She recalled Eileen there and that she'd taken Mikey to her house so he could sleep. She picked up the phone and dialled Mike's office. By this time she was extremely worried, it wasn't like Steve to not show up as promised. She heard Mike's voice on the other end of the line.

"Mike where is Steve?! Our daughter was born and her daddy wasn't here as he promised." Jeannie couldn't hide her agitation.

"Sweetheart, I was just about to head to Berkeley. Steve's not there yet?" Mike's voice was filled with surprise. "He left here over five hours ago. He might have had car trouble on the way. I'll get a search going before I head there. Don't worry, he'll show up. He was very anxious to be there with you."

When Mike stepped out of his office with his coat and hat they all could see something wrong in his face. They hurriedly approached him.

"Mike what's wrong? Is the baby okay? What about Jeannie?" Bill inquired in a rushed voice.

"Mother and daughter are fine, but the father never arrived. Jeannie's out of her mind. Steve left here hours ago. I need to get to Jeannie. Bill, Norm, Lee, I want you three to check and see if you can find him. I'll do my best to watch for him along the way. It's possible he had car trouble. He wouldn't let Jeannie down this way not without good reason." Mike was fighting a nagging feeling in his gut.

As he drove to Berkeley, he kept a watch out for any sign of Steve and his car. He happened to notice a car wreck being worked by emergency personnel. There was no sign of Steve, so he drove on toward the hospital. His wish was that Steve had arrived by now. After he was informed which room his daughter was in, he made his way there. No sign of Steve to his great disappointment. In the room was only Jeannie feeding the new baby.

"Mike, have you found him?!" Jeannie's voice betrayed her fears.

"No, sweetheart. I've got Bill, Norm and Lee doing a search though. Hopefully as the old adage says 'no news is good news.'" Mike knew that wasn't very comforting to his daughter at this time. "She's a beautiful baby, Jeannie. I think she strongly favors Steve."

Jeannie smiled as she had the same thought. Mike was anxious to hold his granddaughter.

Chapter 3 The Missing

All of a sudden a nurse entered the room. "Mr. Stone a man asked to speak with you. He's at the nurse's station."

"I'll be right back, sweetheart," Mike promised then followed the nurse out.

Mike saw Bill Tanner down the hall. As Bill looked Mike's way, Mike's gut clenched up even worse. He hurried toward Bill to find out what news he had. "What do you got, Bill?" Mike inquired with deep concern.

"Do you remember a car wreck on your way to Jeannie?" Bill questioned.

"Yes, Bill spit it out." Mike was agitated now.

"It was Steve's car, but no sign of him. There's a great amount of blood in Steve's blood type. I've put out an AP," Bill informed him.

Mike was stunned as he realized now his mind was so full of worry he didn't recognize Steve's car. He didn't know how to give Jeannie this news. Bill pulled something from his jacket pocket and gave it to Mike. Mike saw it was Steve's wedding ring.

"This was left in the car?" Mike asked with hurt in his voice.

"It was found wedged in the seat just enough to hold it there. It's been dusted for prints so I brought it on with me. I thought Jeannie should have it. Mike, I don't think Steve took that ring off. He's too crazy about Jeannie to leave her behind," Bill proclaimed.

"I agree wholeheartedly, Bill. This is going to kill her though, just that he's gone and we have no clue where." Mike was scared.

With Bill's help Mike found the courage to give Jeannie the bad news. The young mother was inconsolable. Jeannie cried out of her pain. The baby felt that her mother was upset and cried as well.

"Before you know it, he'll be found safe and sound," Mike tried to reassure her as he hugged her. Jeannie wanted to believe her father but the turmoil in her mind told her the opposite.

The day came that she and her new baby were released. Jeannie still couldn't believe it. It was beyond all comprehension to go home without the father of her son and daughter. Later Mike gave her Steve's wedding ring. Jeannie felt as Mike and Bill did, that Steve wouldn't have taken it off. She wore his ring on a necklace, never removing it for any reason. She was hopeful that one day she'd put it back on his finger where it belonged. Mike tried all he could to make things good for her and his grandchildren. It was only her greatest wish that Mike couldn't fulfil.

In another part of the United States a young man opened his eyes in what seemed to be a hospital room. Strangers were there sitting or standing. They seemed concerned for his well-being. He recognized nobody, although they informed him they were all friends of his. As time passed, once he was well enough, they informed him he was an FBI agent on the presidential detail. He was also told he was their department supervisor.

It was all a blur for him. He had no recollection of anything told to him. Instructions had been passed of what this young man was to be told and what he wouldn't be told. As he recovered from his injuries he was filled in on his life as they knew it. Since he was involved in a serious car crash his amnesia was not surprising.

Once released from the physician's care, he started training to regain his strength. His agent friends were only too glad to help. James Duncan proved to become even more proficient at every aspect. His life was finally started again. He did his best to occupy himself in his work. He was with the president pretty much twenty four hours a day, seven days a week. That is except when the president would visit California. One thing bothered him though. Since his accident he had the feeling a piece of his life was missing. Although he was invited out often, he refused. He had absolutely no interest in dating as he felt somewhere someone awaited him. He couldn't shake that feeling. Especially since when he slept there were dreams that haunted him. A dream that made him feel complete. In that dream there always appeared a beautiful woman with blue eyes and a wonderful smile. He saw them lay in a bed where he could see their wedding picture on the wall.  
When he would wake she wasn't there.

He was seen again by a physician, under the guise that perhaps hypnosis might help him regain his lost memory. What he didn't know though was the physician had been ordered to use hypnosis to make sure his memories stayed locked away.

Bill Tanner's APB turned up nothing. Steve was nowhere to be found. That gave Mike a very strange feeling because nobody disappeared into thin air. Mike started to wonder if someone with a grudge against Steve caused his disappearance. He knew Steve wouldn't have left of his own accord. He was happily married and was excited about the birth of their second child.

As more time passed by Jeannie survived because she had to. She had two young ones that depended on her. Her son asked her every day when daddy was coming home. It tore her heart to pieces when he hugged her whining that he wanted to kiss his daddy. She wondered where Steve was almost every second and at night alone one question popped up in her thoughts "Honey, why did you leave us behind?" Soon a rumor started among some that Steve had left Jeannie and their children behind to start a new life, with someone else without the obligations. Having heard the rumor, since gossip spreads worse than a wildfire, Jeannie found it hard to keep the faith he'd return home the more time that passed. She had others though that kept her faith in Steve's return strong. Since she knew she wasn't alone in her belief she didn't lose all hope.

Three years had gone by. Jeannie and the kids lived a quiet life in Berkeley. Mikey was almost six and a half and Kimmy was about to turn three. Mikey had stopped asking his mother where his father was, yet still kissed Steve's photograph goodnight. Ones who tried to encourage Jeannie to date since Steve wasn't in the picture were met with the Stone glare.

The next city the president prepared to visit was San Francisco. The other times the president visited San Francisco, James would coordinate the safety operation out of the headquarters in Washington DC. Now though there were quite a few on sick leave due to a flu that had hit. James Duncan had to fly with the president to San Francisco. As soon as Air Force One touched the ground in San Francisco, James Duncan smelt the scent of the Bay and felt as though he was coming home. It was like deja vu.

At the same time Jeannie was at work thinking about the proposal from her bosses at Leed & Bim to go with them and their wives to the banquet given in honor of the president that night.

She knew she wouldn't have to worry about her kids. Mike and Irene planned to spend their day off with the kids at the zoo. The reason that stopped her from accepting was that today was Steve's birthday. Her bosses needed her answer by two.

At Jeannie and Steve's house Irene was preparing everything they'd need for the zoo visit. Mike watched television when president's arrival would be broadcast. Mikey was playing with his toy cars in front of the television.

Chapter 4 The Found

When Mike wasn't paying attention for a moment he was surprised by an upset yell from his grandson. "Grandpa, there's daddy! Yes I found daddy. He can come home now." Mikey was pointing his finger at a man very near the president.

At first Mike thought it was a lookalike or wishful thinking on his grandson's part, but putting his glasses on he saw the resemblance with his disappeared son-in-law. "Sweetheart you're right, that man could be your lost father." Mike tried to hide his own excitement. "Irene, come here quick and look at this on TV!"

"Mike, what is it? I'm trying to get things ready to go." Irene was perturbed.

"Just look at the TV screen and tell me if someone on it looks at all familiar to you. Pay very close attention to the president. Humor me would you please?" Mike implored her.

Irene looked extra close and realized what Mike and his grandson had seen. She couldn't hide her excitement. "It's Steve!" Irene exclaimed.

That was all Mike needed he called the homicide squad room immediately.

"Homicide, Lessing," Lee Lessing answered.

"Lee, Mike. I want you to get hold of the television stations and ask them for film of the broadcast of the president's arrival. Don't ask me why, I'll explain later. And have Rudy come to homicide as well to watch this with us. I'll be there within half an hour." Lee heard Mike's voice filled with excitement as he hadn't heard in a long while. "Irene, would you mind taking the kids to the zoo on your own? I need to go take care of some things at Bryant Street."

"You are going to owe me big for this, Mike. I understand though; go ahead.

Once Mike arrived at Bryant Street he hurried to homicide. He found Lee Lessing setting up the film projector as he walked in. Everyone there gathered around wondering what the big deal was.

"Okay, fellows when the film starts look extra careful and tell me who you see." Mike couldn't hide his smile.

They didn't see it right away, a second glance though left them all flabbergasted.

"Mike is that Steve? The resemblance is astonishing, also the way he moves or walks. It has to be Steve," Olsen almost shouted.

"Yes, Rudy, my gut and my eyes and that of my grandson say a definite yes," Mike verified his thoughts.

"Mike, this could mean that FBI agent meant what he said; remember? If he wouldn't come to work for the FBI willingly than they'd get him to come work for them unwillingly," Bill reminded Mike.

"I'm afraid you're right, Bill. We have to make up a plan so we can meet with Steve." Mike spoke as he tried to sort a plan out in his head.

"I have an idea, Mike," Olsen broke in.

As Olsen explained the details of his idea, everyone paid extra close attention. Once he was finished Bill made the required call. As he did that Mike placed a call to his daughter.

"Jeannie, I wanted to encourage you to go to dinner tonight. You won't be sorry you went. I guarantee it," Mike encouraged her.

"Mike, do you realize what day this is? It's Steve's birthday today." Mike could tell she was fighting the tears.

"Yes, sweetheart I know it is. How could I ever forget my buddy boy's birthday? He's as much a part of me as you and the children are. I promise though you won't regret this," Mike assured her.

After she finally agreed, they hung up. With the president secured, the man known as Agent James Duncan, along with other agents, paid a visit to Bryant Street. There was no mistaking what they thought of this request from the Captain of Inspectors. When the man known as James Duncan entered homicide all eyes bore into him. They did their best to hide their excitement. He and the other agents were approached by Mike.

"I'm Lieutenant Mike Stone. Thank you for being willing to come down," Mike greeted him.

"Agent James Duncan. I really don't know what we can do to help, Lieutenant." James Duncan's tone was a bit stiff.

His handshake was as firm as ever, Mike thought, just like when he was here. Mike spoke with James Duncan in his office while the others were spoken with by Norm, Lee, Bill, Dan and Tony. Mike and James Duncan kept their eyes on each other their minds were going a mile a minute. Mike's thoughts were "Yes, it's definitely Steve. Doesn't he recognize me?" and James Duncan's thoughts were "I know this man, but from where? His voice soothes me greatly."

"James, have you been in San Francisco before? You looked so familiar when you first came in the door." Mike hoped he sounded casual.

"No, as far as I know I've never been in your city before. I do have to admit though it felt like I was coming home when I stepped off the plane. The scent of the Bay really got my attention. Although I have to admit I was in a car wreck three years ago. All that I really know about my life was filled in for me by my colleagues and friends," James Duncan explained and found himself wondering why do I feel I can tell this man anything?

"I'm really sorry to hear that, buddy boy." Mike hoped to jog the young man's memory.

"What did you say?" James Duncan thought that name sounded familiar.

"I said I'm really sorry to hear that, buddy boy. Does that ring a bell for you?" Mike inquired as he watched him.

"Maybe it struck something in my mind. I believe my father might have said something like that to me before." James Duncan's face showed the torment he felt not being able to recall definitely then his mask slipped back in place quickly.

"Okay I appreciate you taking the time to come down. Your fingerprints will be taken by Inspector Tanner. Maybe I'll see you at the dinner this evening." Mike spoke cordially.

"It's possible. You are invited to it as well?" James Duncan inquired hiding his surprise very well.

"No, my daughter though will be there as one of the representatives of her architectural firm, Leed and Bim. Her name is Jeannie."

"Then her safety will be in my hands as well. She must be a lovely lady. It's a pity I won't get to know her while I'm here." James Duncan sounded sincerely regretful.

Mike was thinking maybe I can work it where they meet there by coincidence. To make sure it works I need to know what area Steve would be in.

"Where could you be found tonight if I have more questions?" Mike kept his tone solemn.

"As the supervisor you could find me almost anywhere, but for most of the evening try upstairs near the restroom area," James offered again wondering why he felt so forthcoming around Mike.

After they'd left SFPD, Mike briefed Captain Rudy Olsen on the meeting with Steve aka James Duncan. He also laid out his plan for that night so they could see if they could get Steve back. Mike was almost positive all Steve needed was to see Jeannie and all the pieces would fall back into place for him. He didn't want to get anyone's hopes up, least of all Jeannie and his two grandchildren. When he headed back to homicide to see how they were doing with the fingerprint check, Bill called to him as he entered.

"Mike, you won't believe it. I've got several matches." Bill couldn't hide the excitement in his voice.

"What do you mean several matches? I only ordered the check on James Duncan's prints. Please explain." Mike couldn't help but be curious.

"I was following a gut feeling I had. I got positive ID on James Duncan's prints, he's our Steve no doubt about it. After that result I recalled that we'd dusted Steve's car when Steve went missing, as well as his wedding ring that was found in the car. Some of the prints in Steve's car three years ago matched those with him today. Mike, I'm not saying all the FBI was behind Steve's disappearance, but apparently there's at least a renegade faction that were because their prints were in Steve's car."

Mike got the list of the names from Bill and went with him to see Olsen. Mike had Bill tell Olsen everything he'd just been told. Mike knew Olsen would agree immediately and he wasn't disappointed. Olsen called his old friend Judge Harry Haggerman and gave him a list of the names they needed search and arrest warrants on. He was only too glad to help. Olsen informed him Inspector Bill Tanner would be down to pick up the warrants. Once that was arranged Mike left to see if Irene and his grandchildren were back from the trip to the zoo. He found Irene relaxing on Steve and Jeannie's couch. She'd put the kids down for a nap as they were as tired as she was.

"You look like you could use a nap yourself," Mike commented in all seriousness.

"I love your grandchildren a lot, Mike but the key word is 'your'. You can fix dinner to try to make up for your absence today. Oh and tell me what you found out." Irene was hopeful all went well for she was very fond of Steve.

As he fixed some dinner Mike told her everything and what they planned to do. He hoped he could count on her to watch the kids tonight. He knew he had to be there at the dinner with his men. He explained the plan to have Steve and Jeannie meet again, hoping that brought all Steve's memories back. Irene agreed to stay with the kids and to bring them there upon a call from Mike or Jeannie.

"I hope this works, Irene. I don't think Jeannie could take it if she does get to see him and he doesn't come home," Mike worried

"For the sakes of her and the kids, and you too, I hope it works, too. I know it's not been easy on Jeannie or the kids. Not to mention you or the others of homicide. I know she's done her best to keep going but you can see she's haunted by his absence," Irene commented as though she saw Jeannie right in front of her. "Mike, are you going to tell her about this ahead of time? I'm asking because I think you better. Almost all Mikey could talk about while we were gone was daddy coming home."

"He might tell Jeannie about seeing him on TV. I think you're right; I might be better to explain it all to her," Mike agreed with reluctance.

By the time Jeannie arrived home at almost five, the kids were awake and eating pancakes. Mike heard the door as did Mikey who jumped from his chair to greet his mom. Before he could be stopped he ran to tell her the news.

"Mommy I saw daddy on TV. He can come home now," Mikey informed her with a big smile.

To say Jeannie was totally shocked was an understatement. She had seen Mike racing in to stop Mikey but he was too late. Jeannie looked at her father almost afraid to ask.

"Mike?" Jeannie questioned almost afraid to hope she'd heard her son right.

"It's true, sweetheart. It seems he has been living his life these past few years as an FBI agent. Mikey, why don't you go back and finish your pancakes before they're cold? I need to talk to mommy," Mike suggested and turned Mikey toward the kitchen.

"What aren't you telling me, Mike?" Jeannie asked after they were sure Mikey had gone back to the kitchen.

"Let's go in the den, Jeannie," Mike stalled and they went behind closed doors. "Jeannie, it was Steve Mikey saw on TV. There's a problem though; he has no recollection at all of his life as Steve Keller. He's known as Agent James Duncan. Rudy was able to devise a plan, though, that got him and the other agents down to homicide earlier today. I was able to sit and talk with him. He told me coming to San Francisco was as though he was coming home."

"You mean he doesn't recognize you at all?" Jeannie's voice was distressed.

"No, not directly. I sensed that his mind was working hard to try to sort things out. I called him buddy boy and it was almost like a light bulb went on for him," Mike mentioned, but wondered if he should have brought that up to his daughter. "When Irene and then the guys at homicide all recognized him I urged you to attend the dinner tonight."

"You've made a plan haven't you, Mike?" Jeannie asked as she knew her father too well.

"Yes, that's why I asked you go tonight. I found out where he should be tonight. I'm going to guide you his way. I feel that when he sees you it might help jog his memories even more. At least that's what I'm hoping for. Do you think you could do this, sweetheart?" Mike was concerned about Jeannie if this didn't work.

"I'll do it. Just tell me what I'm to do. Do you have any idea how he came to be an agent? I mean he was dead set against their offer, especially when he found out about their call to me," Jeannie recalled.

"We're still piecing that together right now. Let me and Bill run it down for you later once we're positive." Mike tried to avoid what they thought had happened.

"All right for now I'll wait. I've got a feeling that you know a bit more than you're letting on." Jeannie knew she was correct when Mike glanced toward the wall.

"Sweetheart, you know when an investigation's ongoing it can't be discussed. You've been a cop's daughter long enough to know this. When the investigation's closed, I'll explain how we think they got him. For now bear with me," Mike pleaded.

"Yes I don't want anything to chance this going wrong because procedure was broken. I'll wait until you're able to speak freely," Jeannie agreed to Mike's relief.

Jeannie then excused herself to get ready for the dinner. After she'd dressed and kissed the kids goodbye, she thanked Irene for watching them. Mike walked out with her and gave her instructions for that night. After he'd explained to her what she needed to know, he headed to SFPD to get his men together.

After they'd all discussed the plans for that night, and Mike made sure the warrants were all in order, they headed to the dinner. Project Steve Keller was underway. Mike saw Jeannie and motioned to her. She politely excused herself from the table she was at. Mike headed toward where Agent James Duncan was sighted. Jeannie gave him enough time to get closer. As she moved toward the direction Mike headed she almost couldn't believe her eyes. Before Mike could speak Steve's eyes were locked on Jeannie. He knew she was the woman that haunted his dreams.

"James, you alright? You honestly look as though you'd seen a ghost," Mike mentioned in a low tone.

"I've seen her before in dreams I've had. If it wasn't her it sure was someone who looked like her twin," James Duncan admitted.

"That's my daughter, Jeannie," Mike informed him as Jeannie came up. "Jeannie, sweetheart this is Agent James Duncan."

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you," James smiled as he stared straight into her eyes.

"Steve honey I..." Jeannie was overcome with the stress and emotion of the past three years and collapsed.

James Duncan aka Steve Keller caught her before she could hit the ground. Mike hurried to wet his handkerchief. When he returned he noticed that James had Jeannie held extra close. James closed his eyes tight as he had seen images in his head. James Duncan had started to realize he wasn't who he was told he was. He finally looked at Mike and Mike knew he remembered. Jeannie came around as Steve tenderly bathed her face with the wet handkerchief.

"Jeannie are you alright?" Mike hadn't expected her to collapse.

"I will be, thanks." Jeannie got up with Steve's help as she noticed the look in his eyes she spoke candidly. "You know who I am I think."

Steve smiled and kissed her holding her close. She returned it tenderly, happy to have back the man she'd been in love with since she first met him. Steve's eyes were lit up as he recalled more about his life.

"I've always felt a part of me was missing. I kept thinking somewhere someone was waiting for me. We have kids. A son and..." Steve realized he had no idea what the second child was or if he or she was okay.

"You have a daughter. Her name is Kimberley, Kimmy for short. She favors you so strongly." Jeannie glowed as she spoke of their daughter's resemblance to Steve.

"I was on the way to the hospital. I let my guard down, my mind was preoccupied about you and the baby. A dark colored car ran me off the road, I'd forgotten that. I missed our baby's birth." Steve's tone was full of regret.

"It wasn't your fault, we know that. Believe me you're going to have plenty of time to make up for being away," Jeannie promised.

"You sure will, Steve. The next time the kids go to the zoo you get to take them but I'm going along as a bodyguard." Mike tried to lighten things a bit.

"When can I see them?" Steve's voice indicated he didn't want to wait another day.

"Let me make a phone call, you two stay right here." Mike went to pay phone right across from them and called Irene and told her bring the kids. He then headed back over to Steve and Jeannie. "Irene's on her way with them."

"Your son's very anxious to see you, Steve. He's the one that saw you first on TV when the plane landed. You owe it to him that your disappearance was basically solved," Jeannie let him know. "I guess it'd be hoping for too much to go on home once Irene gets the kids here?"

"The ones that were responsible for Steve having been taken from us have to be arrested first. They caused a lot of grief. Thanks to Bill we know who they are," Mike informed Steve. "He matched fingerprints of the ones that came to Bryant Street with some found in your car, Steve."

"Speak of the devil," Steve grinned as Bill Tanner, Lee Lessing, Norm Haseejian and Dan Healey approached.

"You know who we are now?" Norm inquired with a glance at Mike and saw a smile on Mike and Jeannie's face as well as Steve's.

"Yes, Norm, thanks to Jeannie." Steve gave her a broad smile then was grabbed in hugs by all of the guys. "Thanks, Bill, Mike told me you sort of put things together."

"I'm glad you remember now. You're welcome more than you know. From now on if your wife has another kid one of us is going with you," Bill teased as he handed Mike Steve's .38 and his SFPD badge.

"Buddy boy, here's your badge and your .38. We'd like the honor to arrest all the ones responsible. Of course we'd have you with us to ensure the president's life wasn't endangered," Mike requested officially as Steve was still at that moment on the presidential detail.

"It'd be my pleasure," Steve answered and was about to tell them all where to go, when he saw a little boy look his way. "That's Mikey? He's gotten bigger."

"Yes, honey that's our son. You've lost three years," Jeannie reminded him.

Irene saw where Mikey's gaze was fixed and knew she wasn't going to be able to hold him back. He ran as fast as he could toward Steve.

"Daddy, daddy..." Mikey called out not caring about anything but getting to his daddy.

Steve knelt down and opened his arms just as his son jumped into them. Both held each other very tight. A lump was in Steve's throat that prevented him from speech. For the moment he just contented himself with the hold he and his son had on each other. He saw Irene pass the little girl to Jeannie. Steve was amazed as he saw she did strongly resemble him. He knew he'd have to take things slow with her because he was a stranger to her. At that moment he felt a burning anger, as he thought of all the years he and Jeannie and their children, not to mention Mike, were robbed of. When his son finally released his hold Steve stood. Mikey kept his arms wrapped around Steve's leg so he couldn't leave him. Steve noticed his daughter had her eyes locked on him. He wanted so much to hold her but wasn't sure how fast to push this reunion. All the others were watching to see what would take place. Kimmy looked at him and turned her head from right to left and back.  
Out of the blue Steve saw her stretch her arms toward him and it made him smile.

"Daddy take Kimmy. Kimmy loves you, daddy." Kimmy stretched more toward Steve.

Steve took her and hugged her extra close. He felt so happy to feel complete again but he knew there were still some matters to deal with. Jeannie and others nearby felt emotional at this scene between the father and daughter.. After a bit Steve hugged both kids tightly before he turned them back over to Jeannie and Irene. Both kids started to fret as they thought their daddy was about to leave them again. Steve took time to soothe them.

"Kids daddy has one or two things to do together with your grandpa and then we'll all go home," Steve reassured them then hugged and kissed both of them and Jeannie, before he and Mike and the others and the back-ups that had arrived, went to take care of their task.

As Steve had supervised this security arrangement, he was able to silently signal each SFPD personnel where to find each name they sought. Thanks to his expertise, the arrests were made without incident, that is with the exception of special assistant to the assistant director, William Webster. Once the legitimate FBI supervisors were informed of all the details they ordered Agent Webster to surrender to SFPD.

Captain Rudy Olsen felt Mike Stone wasn't objective enough to be involved due to the time the fiasco had cost his daughter and grandchildren. Not to mention himself and Steve and the rest of the people at SFPD who cared about Steve Keller. In light of that Mike and Irene joined Steve and Jeannie and their children at their home to celebrate Steve's homecoming.

At Bryant Street the FBI agents who planned and carried out the kidnapping of Inspector Steven Keller had obtained legal counsel. The interrogation went on for hours without results. Finally though one who was forced into helping with this scheme broke ranks and started to talk. Once the others found out the truth was being told they finally started talking.

After Captain Rudy Olsen, Inspector Bill Tanner and the other homicide inspectors made sure all the t's were crossed and the i's dotted, they contacted the proper people close to the president to alert him of what had taken place. The FBI also was notified of these renegade agents who had decided to take matters into their own hands. The ones most responsible were punished severely in house, others of lesser guilt were transferred to points far away at reduced status and the matter hushed up. The next day Steve, Mike and Jeannie received company in the form of their fellow detectives along with Captain Rudy Olsen. They were told everything that was told to them.

"When you and Steve both told them he wasn't interested they watched him. There wasn't a moment they didn't know what he was doing. The day he was on his way to Kimmy's birth a car with an FBI man behind the wheel forced him off the road. His car rolled at least two times. They had a van following the car that was to force him off the road. Once they had seen the car stop rolling they got him out of it loaded him in the van. He was flown under a physician's care to Washington, D.C. They kept him in a private hospital registered under the name James Duncan. He was only told the details they wanted him to be told. While he was recovering only that small group of FBI personnel were even allowed near him." Bill couldn't hide the anger he felt.

"So basically the whole FBI had no knowledge even of what the ones arrested had planned and carried out?" Jeannie questioned Bill Tanner.

"No, only that small faction, they totally did this on their own. It's a huge embarrassment for the FBI though. Captain Olsen spoke with the head director and he and the president both are deeply sorry for what all of you were put through. I think they hoped to try to make up for it by offering a substantial amount," Bill announced in a tone that told exactly what he thought of that.

Jeannie looked totally stunned and couldn't find words for a minute. She and Steve looked at each other and at Mike then back at Bill.

"No amount of money could make up for them stealing my husband! They stole three years of his life, of mine, of our children's and Mike's. Not only that they took three years of the time he could have been at SFPD with all of you. He didn't get to see our daughter born or her first step or hear her first word or see her first tooth. He missed so many things with his son as well. Mikey was almost three when Steve disappeared now he's almost six. Do they honestly think they can just write a check and that will fix all of the time they took from us?!" Jeannie shouted in anger.

Steve held her close. Everyone understood her upset. Bill informed Jeannie, "That's exactly what Captain Olsen told them. He suggested they just leave the check with him. He thought perhaps in time you and Steve might use it to add to the college fund you have for both of your kids.

Steve left the employment of the FBI with what money he had from his pay for those three years and a handshake from not only the director, but the president as well. Although it wasn't normal procedure he was offered to later be able to receive pension payments, he turned them down. All he cared about and wanted was to be left alone by them and to be with his family and return to SFPD. His wishes were granted, because they knew if Steve had wanted to he could really have dragged them through the mud.

Jeannie and Steve knew that it would take time to integrate him back into the family after his long absence. There were no doubts though that they loved one another and they knew it could be done. 


End file.
